Almost Easy
by GringVamCap
Summary: Nem sempre as coisas são o que aparentam ser. Todos têm segredos, alguns tão secretos que nem nós mesmos o conhecemos. Quando sua vida esta se encaminhando, um segredo vem para fazer você desacreditar em tudo que acreditou a vida toda.


**Shipper: **Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Familia

**Censura: **M

**Disclaimer: **Edward e Bella não me pertencem, mas a fiction sim. Respeitem.

**PRÓLOGO**

Em um dia nublado e frio de 08 de agosto de 1983, nascia Isabella Marie Windson – futura princesa e moradora da Casa Windson. Filha de Elizabeth e Anthony Windson seria a alegria do Palácio inteiro. Paparicavam Elizabeth a todo o momento, o nascimento de um novo membro da corte sempre fora algo de extrema alegria. Apesar de parte da corte achar que era apenas o dever de toda mulher moradora do Palácio, se rendiam ao olhar feliz e satisfeito de Elizabeth que passeava pelos campos ao redor do palácio – sempre acompanhada de alguém – e conversava alegremente com sua filha ainda em seu ventre.

Por complicações na hora do parto Elizabeth não poderia ter mais filhos, deixando os membros mais arcaicos da corte ensandecidos – afinal, o filho homem seria algo muito mais lucrativo. Isabella poderia ser rainha um dia, mas nada comparado ao orgulho de ter um rei da própria corte assumindo o trono.

Nada disso abalou os pais de Isabella, enquanto aguardavam no quarto do hospital a enfermeira responsável chegar com Isabella em seus braços para sua primeira amamentação.

Todos naquele hospital foram altamente subornados a não revelarem nada sobre o nascimento de uma nova integrante do Palácio de Buckingham, não fora divulgado nada para a imprensa, queriam algo sigiloso. A população não tinha certeza sobre a gravidez de Elizabeth, a pobre fora mantida escondida no Palácio para proteger a imagem de Isabella.

– Isto esta demorando demais, não achas? – reclamou Elizabeth impaciente deitada em seu leito de hospital, enquanto torcia o tecido do lençol abaixo de si sem parar.

– Oh, sim. Estou a ponto de ir verificar... – concordou seu marido, Anthony. Ficou levemente surpresa pela concordância rápida de seu marido, já que o mesmo estava dizendo que era nervosismo da parte dela das outras vezes que reclamara da demora.

Ficaram ainda mais desconfiados que algo estava acontecendo, quando passaram enfermeiras a correr na frente da porta do quarto onde estavam, o burburinho era algo palpável e alguns gritos também se faziam presentes. Estavam, do lado de fora, alarmados e sem compreender como isso ocorreu tão rápido.

Perceberam então o desastre acontecido: haviam raptado Isabella. Como dariam esta noticia para a mãe da criança?

Fora tudo tão rápido, homens encapuzados chegaram e fizeram com certo silencio os médicos ali presentes de reféns e levaram a criança. Até parecia que sabiam que ali só estava presente Isabella, já que o hospital fora fechado para outras famílias.

O choro dos familiares agora era algo audível, estavam aguardando em uma sala separada em segurança. Quem quer que fosse que invadiu o hospital tinha preciosas informações sobre a localização e o esquema de segurança do local, disse um dos médicos ali presentes.

Saíra então do quarto onde residia Elizabeth, um Anthony assustado e preocupado, foi à procura de algum familiar seu, e no caminho receberá olhares piedosos – não se atrevera a perguntar nada para eles, queria ouvir de sua família e ver se estava tudo bem.

Algo dentro de Anthony sabia o que havia ocorrido então às lágrimas rolaram soltas pelo belo rosto enquanto caminhava rapidamente, mas sem consciência real das coisas ao seu redor.

Assim que rompeu para dentro da sala, fora recebido pelos braços de sua irmã, Michelle.

– A levaram, meu irmão, levaram nossa pequena Isabella. – disse Michelle em soluços graves. Anthony sentiu como se algo dentro de si estivesse sendo arrancado. Pensou em Elizabeth, e quando deu por si, estava o próprio a chorar ruidosamente enquanto abraçava sua irmã mais apertado. Isabella era a vida de Elizabeth, ela sempre sonhara em ter um filho e quando seu desejo se realiza é arrancado de forma atroz.

Apesar de toda sua comoção e tristeza parte de si, bem pequena, ainda conseguia pensar racionalmente. Um pouco, pelo menos. Quem poderia ter feito isso?

A pergunta ainda martelava em sua cabeça quando Elizabeth vai de encontro ao seu marido com lágrimas descendo em ritmo constante de seus olhos – os mesmos vermelhos e inchados. Estava com a roupa do hospital e com alguns tubos de pendurados em seu braço, os ignorando facilmente, enquanto abraçava junto ao seu peito uma pequena roupa cor-de-rosa que ainda não havia sido usada por Isabella. A cena era dilacerante a qualquer pessoa e deixou o coração de seu marido mais partido ainda.

– Eu sei que é um pedido incoerente neste momento, mas tente ficar calma querida. Iremos encontra-la, sim? Eu prometo. – disse Anthony enquanto caminhava até Elizabeth e a abraçava com ternura a consolando e a si próprio também. – Eu lhe prometo. – falou isso mais para si; moveria mundos para encontrar sua filha e acalmar o coração de uma pobre mãe.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, o que acharam? Ruim, péssimo, mal escrito, legal? É minha primeira fiction, sou inexperiente em expor o que escrevo. Gostaria que deixassem comentários dizendo o que acharam deste prólogo. Dependendo da reação de vocês eu posto o primeiro capítulo.<strong>

**Beijos, Gring.**


End file.
